


Let me bleed your love away

by Captain_Language



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Harley, Awesome Tony Stark, Bipolar Disorder, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cassie Lang Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Drama, Eventual Harley Keener/ Peter Parker - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Tony Stark, Harley Is Sander, Harley is 18, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Inspired by WTFock | Skam (Belgium), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter Harry Ned and Flash owns a YouTube channel, Peter Is Robbe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker centric, Protective Tony Stark, Skater Peter, Spoilers - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is basically a dad to broken kids, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, alternative universe, dad tony stark, not canon, peter is 16, so watch out, they are teenagers and they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Language/pseuds/Captain_Language
Summary: Peter Parker's life has never been normal.Parents died when he was 4.Peter was 13 when Ben left him andhis Mama May on their own.He was 15 when his mother was inand out of the mental institution.The same year he figured he likedboy's but denied to accept it.He skated, partied got drunk, smoked, did drugs, kissed girls trying to forget all his sorrows pushing all his feeling's away.He was 16 when he met a blue eyedboy named Harley Keener too bad he had a girlfriend, but he made him feel things he never felt before, Harley Keener made him happy and his life changed.But he should have known happiness never lasted for him.It was Parker Luck all over again.or : (Wtfock Skam AU)
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton/Kate Bishop, Flash Thompson & Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Liz Allen, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Kate Bishop & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Let me bleed your love away

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know I should be updating my other fic, and I promise to update that soon, but for now enjoy reading this I promise I'll try to make it nice. I can't get over with my current obsession with the belgian remake of skam (Robbe and Sander are the best babies) and you know who else is my baby ? Parkner my love. Main point, this book is inspired from Wtfock, but in my style I changed a lot of things like Peter calls May mom (that woman needs to be more appreciated) Ben is idk some will like him some will not. I'll add warnings before every chapter because skam is deep, you'll know if you've watched. Spoiler alert like a lot of spoilers from the show. I was really confused about who to cast as Milan because that guy is a legend and he has my respect, then I told myself like Anya sis you can't write a fic without iron dad so why not make Tony Milan and guy's trust me when I say this you're gonna, love his character. Also gay Tony Stark because why not? Robbe is a character I really relate with I have had the similar life experiences, but it's OK.  
> I hope you guys will like it thanks :) 
> 
> I'm not sober rn I'm high on coffee and I've a test tomorrow I'll update the authors note tomorrow.
> 
> No proof reading there will be a lot of mistakes I bet.
> 
> Warning: Strong language, internalized homophobia, underage drinking and smoking.

_"But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah."_

*

"Peter."

"Rise and shine buddy wake up"

I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey sleepy head get up, you have school." Cooper's voice woke me up, Cooper Barton, oh well he's my flatmate Kate's boyfriend. Tall handsome guy, dark brown hair hazel eye's. Freshman in collage. He's actually like a brother figure to me but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact, how good he looks.

"Fuck" I groaned looking at my phone my alarm ditched me and now I'm running late, bet Mr. Harrington is gonna be pissed.

I quickly got out of my bed almost tripping over my blanket.

Oh I'm Peter by the way. Parker. Peter Benjamin Parker. I'm 16 and a Junior at Midtown School of Science and Technology. I love skating. I like building Lego's in my free time. I like making vlogs with my friend's… and I'm just a random kid from queens no one special, actually nothing about me is special.

I have a secret. I'm well. I'm just trying to come in terms with my sexuality. I think I might be gay, but I don't want to be, it's not who i want to be. Maybe, maybe Harry is right I just need to get with a girl, but i don't want to be with girls I don't know, well it's complicated. 

"Peter we're gonna be late are you up." it was Kate calling me this time.

"I'm coming." 

*

"You Mister again stayed up late studying?" Tony questioned me raising his eyebrow slightly.

"No, my alarm didn't rang." I replied

That's Tony Stark my another flat mate, and the owner of this apartment. He owns a garage somewhere close near Manhattan, great guy can be real snarky sometimes but he's a softie.

"You look tired Pete. You need to take care of yourself." Cooper said appearing at our small kitchen slash dining.

"It's just school and stuff you know." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, we should be leaving." Kate said grabbing her backpack

"I can drop you Peter, I'm gonna drop Kate." Cooper offered.

"Nah, thank you I think I'm just gonna bike ."

"Alright by the way are you coming to Gwen's party tonight?" Cooper asked.

"Can't miss the free alcohol and weed can I?" I said with a wink.

"Hey I love parties why I'm not invited thought Stacy loved me." Tony said with a fake frown.

"Don't you have a hot date tonight, we thought you'll want the apartment all by yourself." Kate said with a smirk.

"Well we're gonna go over his place but thank you, don't break anything or get killed while I'm gone. I'll see you guy's tomorrow okay?" Tony replied.

"Don't worry I'll sneak you some scotch." Kate said.

"Aww that's my favourite kid." to which I snorted and Cooper made an offended face.

"Okay bye. I'll see you at chemistry." Kate said giving me a forehead kiss and Tony a hug.

I grabbed my skate board from the doorway shoving it inside my bag and with that I'm out of the door.

"Have fun tonight." I screamed running even though I can faintly hear Tony saying something about "Disrespectful kid's."

*

I was four when my biological parents died I don't really remember much of them, after that I got adopted by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Life was pretty nice for some year's. I had everything I had the picture perfect family just like they show in the movie's, I even started calling Ben Dad and May Mama, well I don't call Ben dad anymore. I don't think I can after what he did to my Mama, after what he did to me.

My, Mama is awesome she's the most strongest person I've ever met in my life, Ben well he tries but I haven't had the best relationship with him since I was 12. It started after my 8th birthday Mama and Ben started fighting they were always fighting, shouting on each other and then Mama developed depression she was trying. She tried so fucking hard, she tried everything she wanted to get better for me for Ben, but she never got the support from Ben, the support she needed. I tried my best to help her, giving her medicines make soup and ramen for her, but what more could I do. I was a kid and not enough.

After my 13th birthday he left us because he didn't wanted to deal with a crazy person. He thought my Mama was being too much. My mama isn't crazy she's trying, she's at the institution trying every fucking single day. She's trying so hard for me and I'm such a bad son I don't even go to visit her. I can't even sleep at night without alcohol. I don't think Mama will even want me after knowing what I am, who wants a gay son. I want to get better and I'll try for her I can't afford to be a disappointment anymore.

Ben tried to take me under his care after my Mama checked herself to the institution. I fought with him telling him I'm not in a very good mental state to deal with anymore shits. Surprisingly he understood letting me move in with Kate and Tony. The money gets deposited to my account every month on time, more money than I'll ever need, it's his way to show that he cares but responsibility is a huge thing, and he ran away from his responsibilities. The relationship between me and Ben will never be ok.

*

I parked my bike at the parking, and I went straight towards my locker.

"Parker I saw the new vlog you might be a looser but, you got some sick skating moves." 

"Well, thanks Riri." I laughed

"See you at Gwen's party tonight."

"Yeah see you." I smiled and went for my first lesson.

"What's up Parker." 

"Hey Flash, hi Ned, Harry." I greeted hugging each.

"Dude our last video crossed 2k views." Ned said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, it's still not enough we need to do something for more views."

Ned and Flash continued talking as Harry pulled me aside.

"How's your Mama now Pete?" he asked me.

"It's complicated, I don't know when she'll be home." 

"Can I come to see her sometime."

"You're basically her second son, you don't even have to ask Harry."

"And you're my brother in all but blood, and I got your back." Harry said pulling me into a hug.

This is my little boys squad. We are known as the 'Broksis' because it's the name of our YouTube channel.  
I've known Harry all my life since we were in kindergarten, we went to elementary school together then Middle, and now high school hopefully, we'll get into the same collage as we'll. He's the bestest friend I'll ever have and he's my brother. 

We met Ned and Flash during the start of our 7th year in Middle school. Ned is funny as heck awkward can act like an idiot sometimes but he got a good heart, and Flash is well Flash.

*

_I make no promises, I can't do golden rings  
But I'll give you everything  
(Tonight)  
Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here  
So come get your everything  
(Tonight)_

Ned danced sloppily with the beats of the music sipping on his cheap beer, when he spotted Kate and Cooper in a corner kissing each other.

"Oh ho, the power couple." he said recording them for the vlog

Cooper laughed while Kate frowned pushing Ned playfully but, Ned got disbalanced and bumped into a girl tripping his beer all over her dress.

"What the fuck, can't you see asshole fuck you." the blond yelled and a curly haired girl right behind her was eyeing Ned warily.

Ned just kept on staring at the blond like a love stuck puppy.

"Oh, holy shit. I'm so sorry." Ned quickly apologised trying to clean her sweater with a tissue still tipsy.

"Do you even know how much this costs. Piss off." she said snatching the tissue from him, stomping her foot moving away from Ned, while the curly haired girl showed him her middle finger following the blond.

"Wow" he whispered staring at her direction.

_'Cause I need  
Your green light  
Day and night, say that you're mine  
'Cause I need  
Your green light  
Day and night, say that you're mine (you're mine)_

*

Flash, Harry and I decided to crash Gwen's washroom for a quick piss but we ended up laying here in the tub, smoking and drinking for what? Almost for an hour now.

I took a long drag from the cigar letting out a frustrating sigh, snatching the vodka bottle from Flash.

"Daddy issues?" Flash asked and I nodded.

"What does he want this time?" Harry questioned.

"Doesn't matter." I said sipping the whiskey and taking another long drag, when Ned bursted into the bathroom.

"Woohoo, there's our man. Come, come." Flash directed him to sit on the toilet seat.

"I think I'm in love" He said with dreamy eyes.

The other two started laughing while I just smiled.

"Who is it." Flash asked.

"You know the one with blond hair sits in chemistry with us."

"Selina?" Flash asked with a horrified face.

"No no, she's always horny not her."

"Lol, there is at least a bunch of blondie's who sits in chemistry with us. Gwen is blond too so be more specific looser." Harry said.

"Yeah yeah Romeo, you're a man of taste first Liz then Aaliyah now Gwen." Flash joked and Harry rolled his eye's.

"You know that girl the one who always hangs out with that curly haired girl, that one."

"Betty Brant?" I asked being surprised

"How high are you now in the scale of 10." Flash asked him

"Seven." Ned replied opening the whiskey bottle.

"Definitely high then." Harry sighed.

"I think I really like her." Ned said.

"Seriously her? I expected better from you Ned." Flash said.

"Betty is nice though. Keep trying Ned." I said, to which Ned smiled.

"Oho, so she's your type." Flash asked Ned.

"I just like her. I don't know about type. The minute I saw her I felt butterflies." Ned said fiddling with the bottle when Harry snatched it from him mouthing Ned, to stop drinking.

"Sounds cliché" I said

"Everybody has a type Parker, don't you?"

"No I don't have much of a type really" 

Flash was about to say something more, when a pretty brunette entered the bathroom.

"I need to pee, may i" the burnett asked bluntly keeping a straight face.

"Go ahead, be my guest" Flash replied looking at her for a moment taking a sip of his beer to which the girl raised her eyebrow but moved towards the toilet nonetheless signing Ned to get up .

She lifted up the toilet seat pulling her pant down totally unbothered by the presence of the other four boys, her maroon dress was long enough not like we could see anything, but Flash being the creep he's stared at her shamelessly to which Harry and i shook our head's hopelessly.

Something hit my mind for a moment and i look at her feature's. I eyed her from head to toe and smirked. 

_This is my chance i thought._

"Well Flash. Maybe I have a type. Dark brown hair, with curls at the end." I said not moving my eyes from her, I stopped speaking for a moment when I saw she was done and was washing her hand's.

"Maroon dress with a black leather jacket on. Brown eye's. Blood red lipstick."

She turned the tap off and smirked at the mirror before turning to face us. She looked at me and started taking small steps towards me.

She stood infront me of me and, took the burning cigar out of my fingers to which I made a noise of protest

"Get up." she asked me taking a drag.

I got up and looked at her, she raised her hand and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit but she just patted my face, opening my eye's I saw a playful smile on her lips. 

She took another long drag breathing the smoke on my face before pulling me by my t-shirt and locking my lips with hers into a kiss.

I could hear Harry, Flash and Ned hooting, clapping and whistling from behind.

"Cutie." she said in my ear breaking the kiss and with that she was out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Holy shit" Flash yelled with a amused smile.

"Oho, our boy is a man now." Harry said clapping his hands

"Bold man." Flash said patting my back

"Give me the cigar." Harry said

"She took it with her." I said looking at the doorway 

"Go get it then brother." Harry winked at me.

"What just happened" Ned said seeming to recover from the shock.

"Shut up"

*

"I'm Cassie Lang by the way." she said as she chugged her drink.

"Peter Parker." I said

And then we were making out.

"She's hot." Betty said looking at them

"What a bitch." Riri said to which Betty rolled her eyes.

"Good evening everyone, who's in charge here?" a police officer said as he came him.

Flash passed the weed to Ned and he passed it to me.

"What the fuck man." I said gritting my teeth.

"Hey don't worry you can get out of the garage." Cassie said 

"Serious?" I raised my eyebrow tensed.

"Yes go." she said and I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my jacket getting out through the garage.

"What do you think you're going young man" a police man said as I got out of the garage.

"I'm just going." I said keeping my eyes towards the road when I saw Cassie on her motorcycle.

"Show me your ID." the officer demanded.

"Well i don't have it" i said as Cassie mouthed me to run.

"Go go go." I yelled getting on Cassie's motorcycle and after 5 minutes we were on the main road.

"Woohoo." I yelled and Cassie smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Well, you'll see." she said as she parked her motorcycle in front of a garage.

She took out two white masks putting one on me and then on her, leading me towards the garage.

"Do you think it's a good idea." I asked her as she knocked on the metal.

"It's alright, cmon." she said as the shutter opened and we entered.

There were a lot of trucks parked and several other people were there too.

"Paint." she said handing me a spray bottle pulling my mask down and then hers kissing me for a second before putting it on again.

flash

A guy stood there wearing a black hoodie and a mask taking picture's.

"Paint." I repeated shaking the spray bottle.

I am doing doing the right thing, am I?

*

_Ooh, I know that I'll regret this when I'm sober  
But every shot I'm getting closer, getting closer  
Is it true that 80 proof is the reason I'm with you?  
Oh, I know that I'll regret this when it's over._

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?  
> Tell me if i should continue it or not.  
> Please do share your views. I love you all.
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:-  
> Human by Christina Perri  
> Promises by Calvin Harris ft. Sam Smith  
> Sober by G-Eazy ft. Charlie Puth.
> 
> Story title inspired by the song "Wandering Romance." by Lie Ning.  
> I'll see you soon xx


End file.
